


Best Kept In the Dark

by electricheart



Series: prompts: 99 words [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1590968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricheart/pseuds/electricheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>prompt: prevaricate [speak or act in a way that is evasive]</p>
    </blockquote>





	Best Kept In the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: prevaricate [speak or act in a way that is evasive]

"Dammit!" Eren shouts as his back hits the hard ground once more.  
  
"I thought you said you had the move memorized already?" Annie asks him, slowly setting her foot back down.  
  
"I do," he huffs as he jumps back onto his feet.  
  
"Then how can you not evade it when you know it's coming?" Annie asks as she readies her stance once more.  
  
"Just because I can do it doesn't mean I can counter it," he replies as he blocks one of her punches. "Annie!" he shouts as she grabs his shoulder and kicks his feet to push him down to the ground.  
  
"What's the point of learning the moves if you can’t even stop them?" she asks straight into his ear. "Even the best offense is completely useless without even some form of defense," she says to him, releasing her hold on him. "Protect yourself. You can’t win with offense alone," She tells him as she straightens up and offers him her hand.  
  
He looks at her for a moment before sighing and pulling himself forward with her help. "I know, I know," he mumbles, dusting himself off. He looks up at her quietly, thick brows knitted- in confusion, in irritation, she doesn't know. "Your dad tell you all that?" he asks her after a beat.  
  
"You could say that." she says, eyes on the dirt between them, before readying her stance once more.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" he groans out annoyed, raising his fists as well.  
  
"Beat me and I'll tell you," she taunts, face blank.


End file.
